Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory system including a semiconductor memory device and a program method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented on a semiconductor material such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), Indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices do not retain data stored therein when power is turned off. Representative examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) devices and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices maintain data stored therein even when power is turned off. Representative examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) devices, etc. Flash memory devices are widely used and are generally classified into NOR and NAND type memory devices.